Motherly Love
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: Oliver Jaeger, he's a good kid, but when the world starts to feel like it's turning against him, only his mother has the nerve to suffer with him. Post SnK series oneshot, Implied Eremika.


**Hey guys, I finally had the time to finish a little oneshot for you guys. To be honest this isn't really an Eremika oneshot, but it's implied since they have a son. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**PS I hope you don't mind if I named their son "Oliver".**

* * *

"Son, listen to me!" Mikasa demanded from her son.

"Why should I, all you always do is lecture me how those bullies are gonna make things worse if I fight. If I can't defend myself than I'm not fit to live." Oliver said with piercing tears over his face.

Mikasa's heart is breaking to her son's backtalk, "Oliver that is not true-"

"Yes it is! Your just like every other bully that's ever picked on me, why won't you just listen to me!?" Oliver just runs away into his room, and turns the lock to his door. After that he just slides down the door, and balls up crying. Thinking that no one in this world cares about him. Only one person in the house tried to care about him, but she's too busy drying her own tears to what just happened. With Eren away for the night, Mikasa's been left to fend for their little ten year old boy. It's not easy when you have both the blood of an Ackerman, and a Jaeger. Mikasa just shrugged this off, and went to his son's room. Sadly, after discovering that Oliver locked it, she just decided to talk to her son through the door. With her face clenching the wooden door, she crept one more tear, and spoke.

"Baby, I know it's hard in this world, but please… always know that I'm always gonna be here for you; no matter how hard, or cruel things get between us, I'm always gonna be by your side. I love you so much sweetie, I'll be in bed if you need me."

She didn't hear anything, either he's asleep, or something else.

"Oliver, if you can hear me, could you please unlock the door. I won't come in, I just need to know you're in there." After a quick while, nothing, but as soon as her instincts as a mother was preparing to kick the door down, Oliver slowly turned the nob to unlock it.

"Good night Oliver." Mikasa laid her hand on the door, and went to her room to turn in for the night.

* * *

(Later on)

Fires are shining bright in the burning houses, illuminating the night sky in dark smoke. Bodies crushed underneath huge boulders, covered in blood. Such a disgusting image for a boy to bear witness. Sadly, none of it mattered it; the bodies, the fires, the destruction all of it. He just watched the roof of his collapsed house be picked out by a grotesque smiling titan. Sudden fear rushes through Oliver's body as he watches the inevitable titan picks up his mother from the shattered debris. Tears fly off his face as he watches her fight off the titan as best as she can, but the smiling monster squeezes her hard till she coughs up blood. Oliver couldn't avert his eyes from the terrible image bestowed upon him, and just as soon the titan bit his mother in half, he woke up from his nightmare.

* * *

In his bed drenched in sweat, Oliver looked around in his dark room. After realizing what just happened in his dream, he raced for his mother. Thinking of what he last said to her, and the dream he had isn't easy to come over. He ran through the dark rooms with no care of discretion of the early morning. Seeing his mother was all he wanted, no matter the cost.

"MOM!" Oliver whispered as he tugged at her shoulder.

"Hmm…" Mikasa groans as she comes up from her unconsciousness, "Ugh, what's wrong?"

"Mom, mom?" Oliver whispered as he slowly began to cry.

Mikasa instantly saw tears fall off her son's face which brought her motherly instincts to wake up in a snap. She slugged her way up to sit up, and envelope him in a warm hug.

"You're here?" Oliver asked.

"I'm here sweetie." Mikasa purred as she petted Oliver's head, she could feel him shake in fear, "Are you okay?"

Oliver's tears quickly dried out on Mikasa's shoulders as he cried more.

"No… Really big bad people took you away from me, and they ate you, I thought you were dead." Oliver broke down in his mother's arms again. Quietly sobbing in his mother's shoulder.

As Oliver began whimpering of his dream, Mikasa remembered her own memories of what her son dreamt of. Her son dreamed of exactly how she died, Carla Jaeger.

All those years ago, when Carla Jaeger was eaten by the smiling titan. A memory from so long ago, and yet she remembers that day as if it were yesterday. Mikasa hugged her son tighter as her memories of Carla came flooding in.

"… Don't worry Oliver." Mikasa said as she rubbed his shaking back. "It's over now. Shhshhshh, it's over" Mikasa repeated to her son over and over until he calmed down.

Sadly, Oliver refused to let his mother go, the thought of that dream poisoned his mind. The thought of losing his mom was too much to handle, and with what happened before the dream, she couldn't blame him. So Mikasa gently stroked his back, and hushed his whimpers, softly.

"It's okay now, everything's okay now." She rocked her son in her grasp back and forth with a little humming tune.

The remedy she gave him worked, Oliver began softening his grip on her, and his crying stopped. After a while, Oliver let go of her, and looked to Mikasa in the face to see that tears are falling on her face too.

"Why're you crying?" Oliver panted a little.

Mikasa just smiled a tad, and removed a piece of her son's hair from in front of his face.

"I was just thinking of about your nightmare." Mikasa said, but as she thinks of it, should she tell Oliver the truth of his grandmother?

"I don't wanna dream of that anymore. I don't wanna lose you." He said as more tears came tumbling down from his eyes.

Mikasa then cried herself back, and they hugged once more, "Sweetie I promise you, as long as we're together I promise that no one's ever gonna take me away from you."

She let go of her embrace, and kissed his cheek.

"Mom what was that thing? That… ate you." Oliver asked.

"… Well." She choked as she fought back her tears of that day long passed.

"They were called Titans." Mikasa is going forward with it, "And… when I first saw them, they were scary, and…" Tears come dropping on her face again, "They took your grandmother, the same way you saw in the dream."

As Oliver heard the brief story of how her grandmother died, he broke down crying again in Mikasa's arms.

"I'm sorry I said all that, baby." Mikasa apologized.

"I love you Mommy." Oliver whispered out of his voice. Holding tighter in his wrap around Mikasa. "I don't want you to go away like that. I don't want you to go away at all. Please, don't leave me!" He begged to his mother as he tightened his grip.

Mikasa felt a smile form around her lips, and she doesn't know why she's smiling at all; is it because of this chat of saddened emotions, or is it just because that if her son's dream were to come true, she wouldn't feel Carla's pain when she dies?

"Baby, do you wanna know something else? Something that'll make you feel better?"

Oliver let go of his, and nodded yes, the crying halted, but it's slowly coming down.

"When I was your age, I use to think the same thing. What you're talking about, I know all too well." She knows a lot more than he thinks, but that knowledge could just make her beloved son feel worse.

Mikasa started with her past, but with less detail than needed, "My parents left me alone, so they could save me, and then I realized that this world is mean, cruel, and nasty, but then… I met your father, he gave my world this light, a chance to keep going despite my parents going away." Oliver doesn't know where Mikasa's going with this, but his crying seems to be coming back.

"And you know what brought back my world altogether?" Mikasa asked with a smile on her face.

"No…" Oliver asked while wiping his face.

"You." Mikasa simply said with a growing smile, "You gave my world more beauty. What you gave me and your father is something that nothing in this world can replace. Which is why I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Like from the bullies?" Oliver asked while looking away from his mother.

Mikasa put her hand on her baby boy's face so he can look back at her, "Yes, even from them."

After a long night of bullies, nightmares, and the truth, Oliver found his happiness again.

"C'mon, let's get some rest." Mikasa covered them both in the warm covers, and Oliver fell fast asleep with his mother's warmth keeping him safe.

"I love you mom." Oliver said while snuggling with his great, caring, irreplaceable mother.

"I love you too my little Ollie." Mikasa felt another faint tear seep through her eye. Not a tear of sadness, but a feeling of happiness, and joy. Something only her son can bring her.

* * *

**Now then, with this little oneshot out of the way, It's time to focus on Attack on Dragon. I still plan to come back in the summer, so don't worry on that. See ya guys later.**


End file.
